gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Lapidary Boxes
This is a list of who in Plat has which of the Lapidary Boxes sold at Carved in Stone, a shop at Ebon Gate 2017. Bareth: a carved matte bone cube painted with feathery yew branches shimmering (standard) heart-cut (standard) Eddic: a carved matte bone cube painted with feathery yew branches heart-cut (standard) shimmering (standard) eel-etched (custom) dazzling (custom) cloudy (custom) Issalya: a variegated balsam fir box scaled with angular bloodstones spiral-carved (standard) teardrop-cut (standard) gold-sparked (custom) silver-swept (custom) wing-incised (custom) a glossed sugar maple box speckled with iridescent pearls blush-hearted (standard) rose-intaglio (standard) radiant-cut (custom) thorn-carved (custom) luminous (custom) Qadheon: a polished lor box scaled with angular bloodstones scintillating (custom) bronze-tinged (custom) gold-tinged (custom) scarlet-shot (custom) lustrous (custom) Vyrshkana: a glossy maple case channel-set with deep green forest jade Originally: a gold mountain hemlock box spotted with blue amber droplets teardrop-cut (standard) tumbled (standard) copper-caged (custom) vaalin-bound (custom) blue-streaked (custom) an ivy-wrapped forest jade canister dotted with fragrant honeysuckle (altered) shadow-edged (custom) gold-sparked (custom) bronze-washed (custom) silver-caged (custom) rutilated (custom) a polished white monir sphere inset with geometric imflass designs (Duskruin Digging 2018) sphere of nugget of cube of wedge of ingot of an enameled case painted with sprawling ivory honeysuckle vines (altered) ebon-sparked (custom) ruby-sparked (custom) onyx-traced (custom) laje-bound (custom) cabochon of (custom) a palm-sized emerald jade box in the shape of an ivy leaf (altered) burnished (custom) polished (custom) brilliant (custom) glittering (custom) limpid (custom) a weathered blue seaglass canister with antique bronze trim (altered) silver-washed (custom) gold-etched (custom) copper-swept (custom) glaes-bound (custom) vaalin-caged (custom) a cracked seaglass chest banded in rusted iron (altered) fractured (custom) scratched (custom) chipped (custom) cracked (custom) crazed (custom) an iridescent rainbow glaes cylinder dappled with silver and gold stars (EG raffle or digging T5/T6?) scintillating fragment of cloud-shaped sun-etched prism-cut teardrop of arciform opalescent silver-dotted gold-dappled a brushed silver cylinder inset with a chrysoprase luna moth iridescent (standard) sheer-glazed (standard) a polished tortoiseshell repository washed in fiery hues bronze-swept (standard) gold-crested (standard) a glossed sugar maple box speckled with iridescent pearls rose-intaglio (standard) blush-hearted (standard) a greyed pumpkin ash box shot with veins of smoky moss agate silver-tinged (standard) vine-engraved (standard) a rainbow glaes canister spun with iridescent undertones beveled (standard) ebon-lined (standard) a glazed celadon canister swept with pale milky striations square-cut (standard) leaf-etched (standard) a hammered mithril chest accented by a hawk-shaped emerald hawk-incised (standard) vert-traced (standard) an intense red firestone repository spun with black diamonds faceted (standard) flame-shaped (standard) a curved black dreamstone repository brushed with gold hints gold-ringed (standard) key-incised (standard) a jade-veneered canister painted with blanched smoke wisps tooth-carved (standard) hole-riddled (standard) a vivid turquoise canister banded with black opal scrollwork scroll-cut (standard) sphere of (standard) a pale-crested aquamarine cube patterned with emerald waves cyan-veined (standard) trident-cut (standard) a blush-hued imflass cylinder flowered with ivory rose buds heart-shaped (standard) floral-carved (standard) a greyed crystal cylinder spiraled with iridescent glasswork iridescent (standard) tiny orb of (standard) a verdant mithril vessel segmented with silver modwir panels doe-etched (standard) sheaf-marked (standard) a polished rose gold sphere inset with silver-strewn tracery silver-strewn (standard) gilt-flecked (standard) a glossy silver chest edged with jewel-ringed onyx fragments shield-inset (standard) onyx-dotted (standard) a florid crimson bloodjewel box with coal black variegations crimson-shot (standard) scimitar-cut (standard) an ebon moonstone box grooved with erratic silver striations moon-shaped (standard) crescent-cut (standard) a limpid citrine quartz box stippled with tonal slitted eyes yellowed (standard) eye-engraved (standard) an ash-fluted malachite box sheathed in opalescent silver sickle-traced (standard) wing-shaped (standard) a dark-veined emerald box chased with sharp sanguine scales dark-scaled (standard) forked bar of (standard) Maros: a red oak cube etched with sinuous ruby-lined flames fork-shaped (custom) flame-incised (custom) copper-dotted (custom) amber-cored (custom) glimmering (custom) a burnished gold poplar sphere set with jeweled wildflower blossoms rose-chiseled (custom) iris-incised (custom) daisy-cut (custom) poppy-shaped (custom) aster-carved (custom) Category:Platinum Service For Hire